


Spinning Out Of His Nook

by Aewin



Series: Spinning Ovwer My Head [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, M/M, Seadweller Nook Pearls, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin/pseuds/Aewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://solluxisms.tumblr.com/post/90804519865/tatterdemalionamberite-solluxisms">this headcanon</a> that seadwellers can form pearls in their nooks. Cronus cultivates a nookful of pearls for Beforus!Sollux's enjoyment, and Sollux flips the fuck out as a result, but discovers that once you adjust to it, it's honestly not so bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning Out Of His Nook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_potter/gifts).



> From a tumblr prompt by jane_potter. This one gets separated out from the others since this world will eventually contain several fics of its own anyways :)
> 
> Apologies for the title, I seriously couldn't resist.

“ _Please_ , chief. Fuck me tonight. I’ve been good, I can take it, I swear.”

You look down at Cronus doubtfully. He’s spread across your concupiscent platform, dripping violet onto the stain-resistant platform topper, and though he has a smear of yellow on his mouth from choking your bulges down (he’s getting quite good at it, thanks to frequent practice sessions), you haven’t come yet, and neither has he. So yeah, it’s a possibility, but why is he so  _insistent_ about this shit?

"Why the sudden obsession, kid? You seemed plenty satisfied with grinding on me before, but this is the fourth time you’ve begged me to dip my bulges into you in the last 24 hours."

He blushes purple, his fins flapping anxiously back against his head, and squirms. “It’s just—it’s a good time for it right now, is all. It’s a seadweller thing.”

Well, it’s not like you haven’t  _wanted_  to cram yourself into this kid’s dripping nook for a while now, and who are you to question seadweller biology? You shuffle between his legs and hoist his legs above your shoulders, letting your bulgetips dance across his sopping-wet entrance. Gods, he feels good. Nice and cool and soothing, just begging for you to plunge in and warm him up.  _Literally_  begging, and fuck knows that gets you hot as hell, when he pleads for it.

"You’re sure you’re ready? This could hurt, you know."

"I’m not a fuckin’ wriggler. I’m nice and wet for you, so just  _fuck_  me already.”

"Your corpse party, kid." You take a deep breath and line up your bulges, then thrust forward sharply —

And you’re suddenly fucking a goddamn exotic sex toy, not a troll. Smooth spheres caress your bulges as you slide into him, and the surprise makes you yelp and pull out fast as he hisses in pain, because you’ll be damned if you’re willing to pick up some kind of freaky seadweller STD just to placate this kid. A tiny luminescent sphere dislodges and falls out as you withdraw, and you point to it with a grimace.

"What. The actual.  _Fuck_.”

Cronus pushes himself up with a grin, his legs falling to the side of your body. ” Genuine seadweller nookpearls, cultivated specially for this monumental occasion. Had a protein injection and everything, which, let me tell you, is not the most pleasurable thing possible to have done to your nook. But I wanted to be nice and full for you, and I grew ‘em for weeks to get ‘em this big. Itched like a motherfucker too. Y’like ‘em?”

Seadwellers are fucking  _weird_.

"Some fucking  _warning_  would have been nice. That isn’t exactly bog-standard equipment where I’m from, kid.”

"Oh. Sorry." His fins droop dejectedly, and you slap yourself mentally for daring to start to actually fall for this stupid Eridan wannabe, but fuck if you can leave him sitting here looking like he’s on the verge of crying.

"…And they’re safe?"

Hope returns to his face. “Yeah. Yeah, they’re safe, ya didn’t think I’d do something that would hurt you, did ya?”

You snort. “With you, I think it more likely you’d just forget to  _check_  if they’re safe. But if you’re sure, get that tight nook back here and let’s give this a shot.”

"Sure thing, chief." He grins, and shifts on the platform until his nook is in contact with your bulges again. You shove in again, and now that you’re not flipping the fuck out, it’s actually kind of nice. The walls of his nook are fucking  _packed_  with pearls, and it makes every coil inside of him a certifiable delight. You thrust gently, stretching him out, thankful that your bulges are skinnier than most so he can take both, and keep a close eye on him as he throws his head back and moans.

"Yeah, fuck, just like that. I ain’t gonna last long, sorry."

You grunt back at him, because truth be told, you won’t last long either. It’s been a long time since you were actually in another troll’s nook, and there are pearls massaging the lengths of your bulges and coming loose around you as you slam into this kid’s shame globes (which thankfully aren’t covered in weird seadweller shit).

A dislodged pearl worms its way between your bulges, and you have to pull out to make sure it doesn’t get jammed up in your sheath. You knock several other loose pearls out in the process, then fuck into Cronus with renewed vigor, bending him nearly in half and mouthing at his neck gills as he moans for you.

This kid was the sexiest one-night-stand you ever had, and you couldn’t resist bringing him back for more, teaching him how to suck bulge and take toys in his nook and be your good little pet, but when you realized your pusher was actually beating faster for him, well, you kept that to yourself, thinking there was no way a young thing like him could fall for an older troll that’s as much of an asshole as you. But he’s still here, and it sounds like he went through a hell of a lot of trouble to do this fucking pearl thing to make you happy, so maybe. Maybe this could last a while.

You adjust and push into him hard, assaulting his shame globes with your bulges, enjoying the way his fingers tighten on your back. Pearls dig into your knees, making you wince, but you can tell he’s close, and you’re not giving up until—

Yeah, there, just like that. Cronus’s nook flutters tightly around you and he cries out your name, cool material shooting up between you and making a fucking mess as you continue to pound into him, desperate for your own release. Pearls crowd tight around your bulges, massaging you toward orgasm as his nook tightens and holds them close to you.

"Yeah, chief, give it to me, fill me up, I want you inside of me—"

God, he’s insatiable. He should be sore and overstimulated, but he’s begging for more and you  _give_  it to him, pulsing into him with a groan and scratching his legs up as you half-fall and scrabble for a grip. You pant for minutes before realizing that your limbs are still locked up, and you’ve got a death grip on his legs. You roll off, pushing damp hair out of your eyes, and land beside him on the platform.

Your hand lands over a cache of sticky pearls, and you pick them up thoughtfully, rolling them between your fingers. You’ve been thinking of getting some piercings for a while now, and…well, this seems as good a method as any to make this clusterfuck official.

"So, kid. How do you feel about wearing a collar?"

He grins, and you bare your teeth back, flicking a pearl at him.


End file.
